The Beginning
by Jose Bilyk
Summary: This is just a Story i just thought of , watching alot of shows :P
1. Chapter 1

As the war begins, each side fighting against one another as the storm raging

on. We were fighting a losing battle, the darkness had an undefeatable army

which crushed most of our men. As each of our men fell, we knew we had to do

something quick. "Jose, we have to get out of here" " Luke, No we need to help

these people". Maybe i should have listen to him , but I know inside we need to

stop this evil! It started to rain faster with lighting. We attempted to help

the people , but it was useless each person we found was stabbed. The taraktans

with their blades sliced their victims' head. There was blood everywhere as it

was a ocean of blood. The anger came in I

couldnt take it anymore , i controled the lightning and shot it at the taraktans

, slashing their bodies and making their bodies into dust. It was to late, the

taraktan slash everyone , with my force it wouldnt be enough . I ran to the main

horde and got my sword. I knew i couldnt let these creatures live without

judgement. I stabbed each of them in the heart, squirting blood everywhere.

Finally i got to Baraka , the leader. "Baraka , you have to stop"! "Never you

mortal"! Our blades united while each time the blades hit eachother it made a

deafening sound, If i got stabbed, I know this will end badly for the forces of

good. The elder Gods interfere , they blast us with their light . " You

pathetic Mortals , you will pay for all this chaos"! As lighting struck, the

rain was getting heavier and heavier, as if it was ice. The elder Gods were

punishing us for no good reason! I made a lighting bolt strike them , then ran

to them with full force and threw fire, earth, water, anything to prevent them

from further destruction. " Luke, where are you"? "Right here"! he replied . The

elder Gods joined together for one last blow. They use their power to destroy

everything. "No, you cant do this ". I used all my limited power to counter the

attack. I used time and space, which made an impact in the dimensions. The

world that we know it was no more. "Eli, come on"! I smile while kissing him.

" Woah , easy there . " Aww you know you want some hotness ". " Oh yes eli you

know i do " as i stick my tongue at him. He started to get more indimate, his

kissing got more agressive but with passion. Hewas getting a little arried away.

I fought back, while trying to kick him. He unzipped his zipper , while trying

convince me. "No , Eli stop"! I shouted, as i kicked him in the nards. "I told

you to leave me alone"! I smiled and walked away... I knew Eli wanted to have

sex, but why me though?


	2. Chapter 2

As i was thinking, knowing that i totally rejected him, he came running after me. He was trying to figure out , why I blew him off." Why did you leave". " I had to, don't you see? You wanted to have sex with me! Can't you see this is serious?" "B-but I thought we were serious?" "I don't, we were just having a good time, nothing serious?" "But I love you" "Eli, that isn't the time for that. As i turn around , I could see a tear in his eye. Breaking his heart was the only thing I had to do. Anyways I had to get ready for the big party tonight. Where I finally get to meetall the princes, and princesses in the realm. Knowing Eli, he'll wear something so his style , that he would look so hot in . Don't get me wrong, he's a really hot guy, bt I don't like him. Maybe in the future ,but not now.

"Dude, what happened"? " Jose rejected me", with a tear dropping from his cheeck to the floor. "But why?" " He's not that serious." "So, are you going to the party tonight?" " Of course, to win him back, besides isn't your brother coming?" "Oh yes! You mean Luke, yes you have to meet him, and he's kind of a ladies man . So basically he loves girls!" " Well can you blame him? There's lot of hot girls here, but right now im stuckon Jose." "I see now," Adam looking at his watch , with an excited face "Party time!" "You know it" eli said with an smirk.

In a few hours the party would start, knowing these parties , i would have to wear something prince-like. Im actually excited going to this party. But maybe I'll just wear something a little rebellion. So maybe ripping the army suit would be awesome, plus making my father mad is so fun , as i smile. "I like it !" Maybe some face color? Nah. "Party time!" I had to intoduce myself to everyone,but I think what am wearing would do that for me! People started to come in as the evening started. Some faces i knew, others were a simple bleh! It was time for the introduction , as I came down the stairs, I could see the blank expressions on people's faces. " My son... Jose?" He looks at me if I was somehow disappointed him, which I clearly did. "Hello everyone", I smiled to everyone. "What is he wearing" I heard some say, but who cares right? "What are you wearing?" "Well its the new look," I replied. Then in that moment my father pulled me away, pulling me with his muscluar arms. "Leave me alone!" I looked at him only to meet his cold disappointed face. I froze at that moment , didnt even know what to say or do.


	3. Chapter 3

"Change now!" "Why should I huh? Did i disappoint the emperor?" He grabbed his hammer, and lifted as he was trying to hit me. I pulled away , and bump into thid very attractive guy. "umm excuse me. I didn't mean to push you."It's fine." he smiledat me . "M-My name is Jose." "Luke, nice to meet you" "Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." I smiled back at him."Nope, trust me, its all mine!" he winked and walked away. Luke was your typical jock-like person, with a nice smile,hot body, and of course a big flirt. He was wearing a nice suit, which he looked good in. Then at that moment I saw Eli. "Hey Eli, hows the party?" "Good, and i see you met luke." "Yes, who is he?" " He's Adam's brother, also known as a prince of one of the kingdoms." " Who's Adam?" "he is a friend of mine, let me take you to him." He took me to this nice dress up guy, who looked familar , but i couldnt figure out. "Umm hey " i smiled, while looking at him. "I'm Adam," he replied and looked at me in a wierd look. "Have we met before?" "umm we came here once,before the kingdoms split." "Adam , why did the kingdoms split?" "Nobody knows, only my father and your father know why." At that moment Eli asked me something. "Do you want to dance." I looked at him, just looking at him , made me smile. "Why not,? Lets go ." I grabbed his hand, leading him to the dance floor. We both waved to Adam, and started dancing. "I'm sorry about earlier eli, i overreacted about the whole sex thing." "No its fine," as he gave me a smirk." "No , I did , people would think I'm crazy becuase your a hot guy." I smiled, and I could tell by his redness in his face that he was blushing. I gave him a smirk , kissed his cheeck. "I'll see you later," I winked at him. At that moment 4 new people came in , which i never met before. I heard that they were new to the kingdom. "Jose come here." I turned back and i saw my cousin veronica . "Hey veronica whats up?" " Just saw you and Eli dancing! Eeeepppppp" I looked at her like she was kinda insane. " Yeah i did, no biggy" "NO! biggy? she hold on to me like a madmen . "Dude calm down haha" " I cant , you just dance with one of the hottest guys and your calm?" "umm yes hahah , now get your hands away from me " I pulled away to go meet the new visitors. Veronica grabbed the punch and threw it on me. "what did you just do?" " What does it look like? I gave you a makeover duh " I ran away to try to clean up, and i felt a big breeze , and the stain was gone. When i looked up to see who it was, I saw a woman , well a teenager girl. "Thank you" " Your welcome " she looked at me and i noticed she looked at veronica. As she was looking at her, she was moving her hands , and then i noticed she used air to grab the punch and dump it on veronica nice dress she just got! " Nice " "BOoyah! " i heard adam say . "That was sick , hahahaha " " yes, revenage is sweet , she laughed as she turned to me . " hmmm who are you though?" " I'm Roxanna , not from this realm but far away . I'm a airbender." " A what?" I looked confused , but then a knife flew toward me , i didnt see who threw it ,but i had some idea it was veronica. Roxanna picked me up and flew me upon the stairs . I noticed that invaders were crashing the party. Flame torches everywhere, and blood i could see in my mind . I felt something was going to happen, but i didn't know what it was. Its killing me not knowing why i'm feeling this. When i looked up i saw a knife flying towards Eli, as i yell "ELI!"


	4. Chapter 4

My mind froze for a moment, not knowing what was going to happen next. As I saw the knife flying toward him , I knew i couldnt stop it if i tried. The frustration was killing me, I couldnt take it anymore. As i open my eyes , I saw fire flying toward the direction of the knife. It instantly first it in contact, saving his life. " There's the firebender ! Attack him at once." The invaders were heading toward me , not knowing what to do , i ran straight to them. Not having any idea what I did , especially what a firebender was. Roxanna ran toward the men , and attack them with air , the sight was amazing . No wonder people called her the Queen of air. She took one by one , my father jumped in also to help me . At that moment i felt weak, like i couldnt protect myself. I wanted to see if eli was okay , but some other men came out from hiding. "Come or else everyone will pay the price." "You , should know not to threatened me " I gave them a cold stare, with the rage they came to the party uninvited. I tried to firebend. Bad choice, nothing came out . "Ummmm bye!" I ran as fast as i can jumping on to the statue , grabbing the blades that were on that statue. " I may not be able to firebend, but I still can cut your heads off. I gave them a smiles throwing my knife at them. It missed ,but it was just a divertion , so i can escape. By the end of this I knew my father , and Roxanna had everything under control. Roxanna threw one of the last man out the door. But to my surprise there was a man hiding a knife , and was going to stab her . " Roxanna ! Watch out !" She turned to find the man , but grabbed her sword. She jumped and stabbed the man in the heart, what a bloody sight . She picked out the heart , to my surprise she threw it at a other man. What kind of Queen does this? I knew there was more to her than meets the eye.

Did she come invited or something more? "Jose are you fine?" I turned around to find eli. " Yes I am " i smiled at him , glad that he is okay. Seconds have passed, seeing the guys on the floor dead,then out of nowhere the police came. Like really? They came too late . ugh. " Prince are u fine?" "umm yes , but Roxanna is the one that did your job, Why didnt you guys come in time:" My father interrupted us "I am outrage !, My son almost got killed and you guys are doing is collecting the bodies. I looked at him towards eli, then out of nowhere luke came out . I smiled and walked toward him. " umm hey " He looked at me as if he was checking me out . " Well isnt sexy here still . " " Ummm yes he is and im looking at him " I sticked out my tongue at him forgetting what all just happened. I turned around finding that everyone was still partying, so why shouldnt i? He took my hand . " Lets dance!" he smiles and playfully pulling me to the dancefloor. "But , i was hoping a little alone time with you." I grabbed his ass at that moment . Thinking to myself that luke had a nice ass . "Maybe , we can ." He smiled and grabbed me for a kiss. His lips tasted ever so sweet . His lips were moving as my were too, I put my hands on his waist , him smiling . He whispered "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" "I nev, " I got interrupted by eli , and he pushed luke on the floor. "Eli stop"!


	5. Chapter 5

He smiled looking at Luke in the floor, reaching out to me. "Why , Did you do that? " I gaved him a look as if i wanted to push him. " He deserves that! Did you see the way he touched you? " He pulled me closer to him. "Eli , I let him. Wait why were you looking at much." "I want to protect you from guys like these" , he looked at luke. "Guys like these? Eli you have to stop, your starting to scare me." I pulled away trying to help luke up. "Are you okay" I looked at him holding him tight. "How can you hug, while being with me. " "eli.. pulling away from luke. "Were not together , you were a friend with benefits.. i never liked you. Get it into your head.. I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU.. your scaring me right now." I looked at him pulling closer to luke. "So theres hope right" He smiled at started walking away. "what? are you crazy? Eli answer me . eli. " He walked away from me." "Its gonna be okay ... as along as im here " He pulled me closer about to kiss me. "yeah, but im scared for him. I cared about him, but not in that way." Looking at luke whispering to him " he deserves better than me." I started to pull away then began walking.

" What you mean, your amazing and i just meant you. No wonder he jealous of me." He looked at me smiling and moving his eyebrow. "Dont be sweet right now, cause i cant handle right now." I hit him and started walking away. " Jose , you need to learn how to live, Your so uptight." He yelled. " Excuse me, Your hooking up with me on the first day , and your calling me uptight? I almost had sex with you." I started nodding my head. " I guess i made the best choice in walking away just in time." "I never felt something this strong with anybody but you. If i wanted sex , i would have got it but still stayed with you." He got closer. "Is that a way of being sweet?" "idk is it?" He kissed me , and i kissed him back. I wanted him even more now. rubbing onto his chest but forgetting that we were in the middle of a party. "I want you luke and i want you know." I whispered into his ear nibbling on it a little. "Is there any place quiet?" I started pulling him closer to the hallway into my fathers study room. We started kissing onto the wall, wrapping my legs onto his wraist. I pushed his tongue closer into my mouth , and I letting him sucking on it for a while , then pushed my tongue as well. Pushing everything or anyone in our way, we had only one mission and it was to have sex.

"I never done this" I told him giving him a smile. " neither have i " He looked at . " doesnt mean we cant do it. He started sucking on my neck , me moaning as i never moaned before. Eli never sucked on my neck, we just kissed but luke was amazing his soft warm lips on my neck. "Oh Luke, just do me now ... I beg you please ." I bit my lip.


End file.
